Gibby Gibson
) |Row 2 title = Full Name: |Row 2 info = Orenthal Cornelius Hayes Gibson |Row 3 title = Likes: |Row 3 info = Carly Shay Freddie Benson Ryan Seacrest Spelling Bees Rock music Pop music Sam Puckett Shannon Mitchell (formerly) Tasha Being shirtless Pudding Donut Holes Jenna Hamilton Whipped Cream Pig's milk Chinese food(stated in IStill Psycho) Build-A-Bra Liquid Soap Unicorns One Direction Kirsten |Row 4 title = Dislikes: |Row 4 info = Rap Music Having his girlfriend "stolen" Shannon Mitchell (currently) Nora Dirshlitt Texas Wedgies Sleeping on his side (iStill Psycho) Being shirtless (since season 4) (mentioned in iStill Psycho and IToe Fat Cakes) Nevel Papperman |Row 5 title = Resides in: |Row 5 info = Seattle, Washington |Row 6 title = Nickname(s): |Row 6 info = Gibby (by everyone) Gib(bs) (by Carly, Sam and Freddie) Gibson (by Sam) The Gibster Lil' Weirdo McGibster Gibbles (by Sam) Giblets (by Spencer) Gibwad (by Sam in iCan't Take It) Gibaloney (by Sam in iStill Psycho) |Row 7 title = Family: |Row 7 info = See list of Gibson Family Members |Row 8 title = Friends: |Row 8 info = Carly Freddie Sam Spencer Reuben (iWin a Date) Mr. Henning (iGo Nuclear) Hazel (iDo) T-Bo Quackers the duck (iLove You) Sir Licks A Lot (iDate Sam & Freddie) |Row 9 title = iCarly.com blogs |Row 9 info = Gibby's blogs |Row 10 title = Portrayed by: |Row 10 info = Noah Munck Ethan Munck (in iSpeed Date)}} Orenthal Cornelius Hayes "Gibby" Gibson is a very close friend of Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, and Spencer Shay, the son of Charlotte Gibson, and the older brother of Guppy. He was formally known for his peculiar habit of frequently taking off his shirt for no apparent reason. After Gibby is older, throughout the series, he grows out of taking of his shirt so much. He is often described by Sam as a "nerd" and is a recurring victim of her bullying. Although he is frequently pushed around, it's been shown that he can handle himself in a fight. Gibby's character was portrayed by Noah Munck. Relationships With Other Characters 'Carly Shay' Carly has known Gibby for four years. Gibby is a regular guest on Carly's webshow, and Carly often says nice things about him. In the episode iEnrage Gibby, Carly states that she thinks that he is sweet, cute, and fun. In iGet Pranky, Carly stands up for Gibby when Sam says pranking Gibby doesn't count, by saying "Gibby is a real person." Carly admits to Sam that she was thinking of asking Gibby to the girls' choice dance in iSpeed Date, unable to follow through to it. In iOMG, Carly and Gibby complete their project together, where Gibby tends to suffer testing it. In Season 5, Gibby starts to have a crush on Carly as seen in a promo. (For more information, see the Cibby '''page.) Sam Puckett Gibby has shown some attraction to Sam, but Sam has shown very little feelings for Gibby. Gibby once stated that he asked Sam out to a dance and got his thumb broken in rejection. Sam later was forced by Carly to ask Gibby to a dance, but Gibby rejected, only for Sam to find out he had another girlfriend, Tasha. Sam did seem upset that Gibby had turned her down for another girl. She once called Gibby a "loser" (which he agrees with), and she once said that she thought Gibby was a mermaid because he hates wearing shirts. He also once helped Sam out of bed when she jumped on it and landed on Freddie. '''(See: Sibby) 'Freddie Benson' Both Freddie and Gibby have shown minimal interaction, though it has been stated that Gibby is in the AV club with Freddie. Freddie once made Gibby angry because Gibby thought Freddie and Tasha, Gibby's girlfriend, kissed each other when they actually fell by accident, and he trained for a fight he was going to have with Freddie. Soon, he saw a video of what really happened, taped from the camera that was intended to record rotting peanut butter jelly, and he apologized to Freddie. They declared themselves "bros" afterwards and have hung out together on several occasions since then. Later, in iGoodbye, Freddie goes with Gibby to get another scan of his head, as he lost his other one in iLost My Head in Vegas. When Gibby's head is stuck in the machine, Freddie appears to show concern for Gibby and continues to rage the man, whom was scanning Gibby's head, to get him out. This shows Freddie is indeed a very close friend of Gibby. (See: Fibby) 'Spencer Shay' Spencer Shay, Carly's older brother, interacts occasionally with Gibby. They are both excitable with a few things in common. They have had a couple subplots together, one notable interaction between the two being the time he exercised with him, Spencer wanting to get on a football team. Also, when Spencer won a boat, Gibby became his "boat boy." When a baseball team called "The Pirates" took over the boat, they eventually had to drive the team away by shooting watermelons at them with a giant sling shot, soon succeeding. Gibby once stayed with Spencer at his apartment, along with his little brother Guppy Gibson, when he was too old to go to summer camp anymore. He lived with Spencer for part of the summer for a makeship summer camp called "Camp Spencer". The only thing that they did was fix Spencer's kitchen counter. (Meanwhile, Carly was at Webicon with Sam and Freddie.) Another time in the series, Spencer has dated Gibby's mother, which didn't last because Spencer thought she looked too much like Gibby. At one point, Spencer gets a haircut from Gibby's partially blind grandfather. Gibby also helped Spencer with his scheme in iHire An Idiot. (See: Gencer) Girlfriends, Dates, and Crushes Carly Shay (2008-Present; Friend, Date) Once, Gibby accidentally chose Carly on the iWin a Date game show on the iCarly webshow (set up so he could get a date with the girl he liked, Shannon) and they went on a "romantic" dinner at the Cheesecake Warehouse (along with Freddie, Shannon, Sam, and Reuben). Season 5 shows that Gibby likes Carly and wants to "hang out more like Sam and Freddie do." In iWin a Date the gang set up a "blind date" type of dating show, where he was supposed to pick Shannon, but ended up picking Carly instead, which could mean he likes her. Sam Puckett (Unknown-Present; Friend) In iMake Sam Girlier it is revealed Gibby once had a crush on Sam Puckett and asked her to the dance. However, she broke his thumb. Despite having a girlfriend now, he does display some forms of attraction towards her, though he mainly shows fear. He doesn't like her dating Freddie Benson, mainly because, not picking on Freddie like she used to, she acts even more aggressive towards him. He tries to break them up, but could be jealous. Sam seems confused, and maybe jealous, when she discovers Gibby turned her down for Tasha. Tasha (2009; Possble Girlfriend) Tasha is Gibby's girlfriend, who loves and cares about him very much. Gibby and Tasha once broke up due to the misunderstanding involving Freddie, but got back together soon afterwards. Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie think there's "gotta be something wrong with that chick!" for dating Gibby. In the episode iPity The Nevel, it is implied they have an open relationship that is not exclusive. (Also see: Tibby) Patrice (2011; Date) Patrice is Freddie's date in iPity The Nevel. He was dressed as a werewolf and steals Freddie's date because she claims she's now into the werewolf type. Jenna Hamilton (2012; Date?) Although she was Spencer's girlfriend in iLove You, after she sent Spencer and Carly to bed, Jenna sat on the couch to watch the movie with Gibby. It is implied that evening became a romantic date between Jenna and Gibby and more may have happened, judging by the tone of "Gibbehh!" Kirsten (2012, Date) Another one of Spencer's girlfriends usurped by Gibby, this time in iShock America, where he walked her home and they seemed to enjoy each other's company. Trivia *Gibby takes his shirt off once again in IRescue Carly. *Gibby has a fake head. In ILost My Head in Vegas, Carly, Sam, and Freddie sell his head to a girl for money to get Sam's mom out of jail. In IGoodbye, Gibby goes to the mall with Freddie to get a replacement. *In IFind Spencer Friends Gibby's middle name was revealed to have changed from Cornelius to Hayes during the Baggles wedding bit. *Gibby's character will continue on in Gibby (TV Show) Jennette and Noah's new shows *Gibby's first appearance in iCarly was as in iDream of Dance. *According to Carly, Gibby has a therapist. *Gibby's voice has noticeably become deeper in Season 4, and much deeper in Season 5. *Gibby is the only main character who has not shared a kiss with anyone on-screen. *Gibby has not been seen shirtless at all in Season 4, although he lifts it up a bit in iHire An Idiot. Gibby addresses this directly in iToe Fat Cakes, where he says to a fan that he doesn't take his shirt off anymore. *Gibby is "thick," according to Carly. *Gibby became a main character in Season 4. *It was revealed in iWin a Date that Gibby's middle name is Cornelius. *When nervous, Gibby likes to draw on fruit. *Gibby does not like bar soap, and prefers liquid soap. *He frequently gets kicked out of Build-A-Bra. *The gang often shout his name at him disapprovingly when he says something stupid. *Someone is driving a car with an "iHEART Gibby" license plate, Dan took pic (May 17, 2011) in his tweet.DanWarp photo, May 17, 2011 *Gibby has a little brother named Guppy, and ever since iPsycho, he is seen telling Gibby "Happy Birthday." *He has sung six times (as yet) in the series. First in iRocked the Vote; second in iParty with Victorious; third in iCan't Take It; fourth, as Harry Styles's would-be replacement in iGo One Direction; fifth, as a member of The Floors in iGet Banned; and sixth, in iFind Spencer Friends, where he sings "Loving You" in the men's bathroom. *It was implied in iParty with Victorious that Gibby may be bisexual. *He was known as Roger Mole in iParty with Victorious. *In iPity The Nevel, Gibby's were-wolf form resembles the Marvel Comics character Wolverine. *According iCarly.com, after the events of iMight Switch Schools Carly told Gibby about her iGibby dream and he made his own web show on SplashFace. It was apparently so bad that SplashFace deleted the video and banned Gibby. *He also "made friends with a live duck" in the new season. *Gibby is the only character who is older than his actor, in this case Noah Munck. *It was revealed in iStill Psycho that Gibby's real first name is Orenthal. That the name is spelled Orenthal and not Warenthal has been confirmed in this tweet. *Gibby's last name "Gibson" was also the last name of a character from one of Dan's other shows "What I Like About You." *Gibby does a stand-up comedy routine for little girls and Spencer in this iCarly video. *It was revealed in iEnrage Gibby that he owns a cat and he likes to take videos of it. In iCan't Take It, he shows Mrs. Benson a picture of him brushing the cat's teeth. In iBalls Gibby says that the cat likes to watch him bathe. He also mentions his cat in iShock America. It is not said, however, that these are the same cat. (Many people have multiple cats.) *Gibby writes a blog about card tricks, as revealed in iToe Fat Cakes. *He has lost a lot of weight between season 3 and 4 and is no longer overweight. *He is Jewish (or at least his fake head is), as seen in this video. *Gibby opens a secret restaurant, called, appropriately enough, Gibby's, in iOpen A Restaurant. *Chicken wings Make him sleepy. *He has applied for the Plantinum Music Awards by sending the video of him singing Loving You(iCan't Take It) to Mason Thornsmith *It is revealed in iSaved Your Life that he doesn't have cable. 'Fun Facts according to Freddie's blog on iCarly.com' *Gibby gets service at any store in Seattle, even without a shirt or shoes. *A school in Texas uses Gibby as their mascot. They're called the "Fighting Gibsters." *The President has Gibby on speed dial. Gibby sometimes doesn't answer. *Gibby already has next year's Pear Phone. *Lettuce tastes better when Gibby washes it. *Gibby isn't Team Edward or Team Jacob. He's Team Gibby! *When Gibby eats at a restaurant, the waiter tips him 25%. *Spring doesn't start until Gibby sees his shadow. *Gibby has floor seats at Lakers games, but lets Jack Nicholson use them occasionally. '"What Gibby Doesn't Know" according to Sam's blog' *That there is still a REAL Queen of England. He thinks they just let really old people to be prom queens over there. *That Carly's dad doesn't live with her and Spencer. He said he swears that he had breakfast with Col. Shay last Wednesday and that they had omelets. *That fish do not need to be bathed in the kitchen sink or that they're super slippery -- Poor "Mr. Gill" fell down the drain and now lives in the Seattle sewer system. *Gibby doesn't think that dinosaurs, in his words, "actually happened." He thinks they were invented by Hollywood 'cuz they make action movies and cartoons good. *Gibby's also never heard of Daylight Savings Time. Now we know why Gibby is ALWAYS an hour late for half of the year. *Gibby thinks that if you "buy" a star, it should be delivered to your house. When we told him all you get is a certificate saying you own it, he said, "That's a giant rip-off." *Gibby can be stingy. He thinks that bicycles on the side of the road are free. Kinda like "Take a penny, leave a penny," except he never leaves a bike in return. *When asked what was the capital of the state of New York, Gibby said, "New Jersey." '"What Gibby Doesn't Know, Part 2" according to Carly's blog' *Gibby thinks the NORTH Pole is SOUTH of us. *Gibby is pretty sure that "mesquite" barbecue sauce is made out of mosquitos. *Gibby thinks all ladybugs are female. If that were true Gibby -- how do ladybugs have baby bugs?? *Last week, Gibby literally asked me, "Where can I get extra long pantses?" He thinks "pantses" is plural for "pants." *Gibby once asked what corn was made out of. My reply: "Corn, Gibby. Corn is made out of corn." *Gibby thinks mice are responsible for making all the holes in Swiss cheese. *Gibby wants to live in England because he thinks everyone there is required to go to "Wizard School" for at least one year. *He thinks the European Union is just a clothing company. *He says time travel is REAL, it's just very expensive -- like going to space. *Gibby thinks cavities are contagious -- that's why he refuses to kiss Tasha until she goes to the dentist. 'Other things Gibby doesn't know' to the show These are the other things Gibby doesn't know that are mentioned on the show. *Gibby thinks that Canada isn't another country and he thinks that it's like Idaho according to iToe Fat Cakes. *He also thinks that Carly's dad is Spencer until iWon't Cancel The Show, he still thinks about that in iMeet the First Lady. *He thought that Sam lost weight in iToe Fat Cakes. *He thinks the first U.S. President is Abraham Franklin in iToe Fat Cakes. *Gibby thinks that the show begins in one hour in iBalls. *Gibby thought there are no yellow foods in iParty with Victorious. They mentioned: Butter, Bananas, Lemons, Squash, Yellow Peppers. 'Stuff Gibby recently learned according to a recent blog' *The national bird of Turkey is the redwing...not the turkey! How'd they mess that one up?!? *England's money is called the pound... but doesn't actually weigh a pound. *West Virginia is a real state. (I'm kind of disappointed that they couldn't come up with a new name for their state. Virginia is NOT for the creative apparently.) *The world wasn't really black and white in the 1950s! *Modern day pirates don't have parrots and peg legs. They mostly just have bad skin and expensive computers in their parents' basements. *That cotton candy is not just edible cotton. *That vampires don't show up in photographs. I wonder how many of my old photos have vampires in 'em and I couldn't even tell! *That your nose never stops growing. If I live to be 300, my nose will look like this: 'Things that make Gibby sad according to this video' *Sick hamsters *Macaroni without cheese *Dirty babies *Birds without mothers *People born on March 14th *Paprika *Khloe Kardashian *Boys with girly names *Social workers *Some forms of bacteria *People who still don't get the magic of Justin Bieber *Power tools *Bread crumbs *Bread crusts *People who are convinced that they can't have gluten Enemies/Rivals *The Pirates (iQuit iCarly) *Freddie Benson (iEnrage Gibby, only when he thought Freddie was macking on his girlfriend) *Nora Dershlit (iPsycho but not in iStill Psycho) *Roy (iHire an Idiot) *9th graders that give him Texas Wedgies. *Flora - Nurse (iLost My Mind) *Billy Boots (iOpen a Restaurant) Gallery '''Click here to view Gibby's gallery. References Gibson, Gibby Gibson, Gibby Gibson, Gibby Gibson, Gibby Gibson, Gibby Gibson, Gibby Gibson, Gibby Gibson, Gibby Category:Trivia Category:Actor images